


Brighter

by kashmir



Category: The OC
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-28
Updated: 2005-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set late 80s maybe? Before Jimmy and Julie are married. Julie has something to tell Jimmy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brighter

**Author's Note:**

> **Dedication:** To Luna on the occasion of your birthday. Sorry it's a wee bit late. Hope you love, babe! ♥

Julie stood outside her parents house shivering, her bags strewn at her feet. She'd called Jimmy about an hour ago and told him what had happened. He hadn't even hesitated when he told her he'd come and get her. A small smile flitted across her features but it was quickly gone, as Julie realized she hadn't told Jimmy just _what_ had caused her parents to kick her out of their house.

Her mind went back over the events of the last few hours -- Julie telling her mother and father that she was pregnant, her mother screaming at her and calling her a 'scheming, manipulative bitch,' her father's silence as Julie tearfully begged him to understand and, finally, her father ordering her out of his house.

As she stood there, fighting back tears, Jimmy pulled up in his brand new Miata, Motley Cue blaring, and was out the door and holding her before Julie could even move. Her tears started in earnest again and were only made worse when Jimmy started talking, trying to console her.

"Jules, babe... What is it? What's wrong? Why did your parents kick you out?" Jimmy asked.

Julie pulled away and wiped ineffectually at her nose and knew she had to look a fright, and for probably the first time in her life, finding herself not caring one bit.

"My p-parents kicked me out, Jimmy. I-I d-d-don't have anywhere to go!!" The last word turned into a sob as Julie started to cry all over again, the impact of what had happened to her hitting her as if it had just happened all over again. Jimmy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest tight. She clung to his bright white Izod polo shirt and cried and cried.

Jimmy held her and let her weep.

After about ten minutes, Julie felt like she'd gotten enough control over her emotions to fill Jimmy in on just why her parents had kicked her out. She pulled away and he tenderly wiped both her tears and her ruined mascara off her cheeks.

She took three deep breaths to compose herself before she could tell him anything after his tender gesture.

"Jimmy, I... I have to tell you something," He gave her a quizzical look but she plunged ahead, knowing if she didn't say it then, she never would. "Jimmy, I'm pregnant. And my parents have disowned me and kicked me out and I would so understand if you don't want anything to do with me or, or... your baby."

There was silence after she finished speaking and it was almost as if she could her a giant clock ticking... and with each moment that went by in silence, the small glimmer of hope she'd had that Jimmy would make everything alright again, dimmed.

Julie let out the breath she hadn’t known she was holding when a full minute had passed and Jimmy still hadn't said anything. She turned around to pick up her bags, intent on getting as far away from.. Well... everything. As far away from everything as she possibly could.

But just then, Jimmy reached out and touched her arm, turning her till she was looking at him. And he... He...

He was smiling. The most brilliant smile she'd ever seen him wear. He pulled her into him again and started to speak.

"Oh, Jules. Jules, Jules, Jules," He pulled away just far enough so that he could look into her tear-stained face. "You didn't honestly think I was going to what? Get angry? Leave you here? This is magnificent news!" He pulled her in again and squeezed her so tight. She laughed nervously and just as quickly he’d pulled away again to speak to her.

"This is actually just perfect, Jules. Because, well... you see," He released her, taking a step back and suddenly going down on one knee. She felt her whole body go numb and her mouth open wide in shock. He'd pulled a ring out of his pocket, the most beautiful piece of jewelry Julie had ever seen anywhere and he.. He was proposing to her! "You see, Jules. I've been carrying around this rock in my pocket for a month now, trying to figure out when the best time would be to ask you to make me the happiest man on Earth by marrying me. What I didn't count on was you getting pregnant and making me the happiest man on Earth by having my baby. So, Julie, would you perhaps consider making me the _ecstatic_ man in the universe by marrying me and having my baby?"

He looked up at her, his earnest face wreathed in a gorgeous smile and Julie felt herself smiling, the world suddenly righting itself as she whispered yes. Yes, as he slipped the ring on her finger. Yes, as he got up and kissed her smiling mouth.

Yes, as he carried her to the car, placing her safely inside among the plush leather interior.

He loaded all of her meager possessions in the back of the sports car and then climbed into the driver's seat, leaning over and taking her hand, kissing her knuckles as he slipped the car into gear and they pulled away from her parent's house.

She turned to take one last look at the split-level she'd grown up in as they sped on towards Newport Beach and their new life together. Jimmy squeezed her hand and she turned to face him, smiling and happy and in love. There would be no more looking back for Julie.

The future suddenly looked much brighter.


End file.
